


desirable

by Arikah



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikah/pseuds/Arikah
Summary: 搞搞震





	desirable

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么那么难发，救命

很难避免的。Newt心想。他的哥哥已经25岁了，作为一个优秀的、年轻的傲罗，与女士交往是很正常的事。更何况自己作为他视若珍宝的弟弟，更应该对这件事作出支持不是吗？比如说拍拍对方的肩膀，开个无伤大雅的玩笑——你该表现得自然一些，Newt。

可是，只有梅林知道，这对于他来说无疑是个天大的笑话。每当他想起那些传言，说Theseus与某位金发的女士交往，甚至传出他没准已经将她变为自己的Omega的时候，妒恨总是猝不及防地从他的心尖一点一点烧起。确实是痛的，毕竟那是自己从小一起长大的的哥哥，重点不是在“哥哥”这个字眼上，而是在“自己的”上面。Newt从来都没有设想过有朝一日自己的哥哥会成为别人的alpha，他会标记、保护另一个人，为另一个人欢笑和哭泣，而自己则不再是独占Theseus情绪的一个。怎么可以呢？

可除却这份，嫉妒，newt的心火里还燃烧着另一些不该有的杂质。他忍不住幻想theseus与别人交往的情景。对方带着薄茧的指尖曾经轻轻地拂过他的肩胛骨，带起皮肤一阵战栗，如今又会温柔地划过他人的下巴；theseus的呼吸带着成年alpha的热度，混着杜松子酒的味道，每当他凑到自己耳边说话的时候，他喷洒在耳后的气息总会叫自己腰腿一软，现在他要用这样的气息去迷倒别人；还有更得寸进尺的，newt忍不住想，theseus会怎样轻柔的分开别人的双腿，又会怎样用力地撞进别人的身体，用粗暴原始的快感征服身下的人。他该有多么炽热、有力。

Newt叹了口气，用被子将自己裹紧。他屏住呼吸，过了几秒，自暴自弃地将手伸进自己的裤子里。他的手掌抚过阴茎的茎身，手指来到身后，在穴口处轻轻打圈，然后一根，慢慢地，两根。他能做的只有这个，毕竟他太了解自己了，他知道自己是绝对不会对theseus的感情事多作干扰的。他也不应该插手什么。

但他恨死了抚慰自己时只要想起theseus便可以得到的加倍快感。Newt咬紧牙关，把那些呻吟狠狠地堵在喉间。在他射出来前一刻，他半是期待半是忐忑，希望睡在隔壁房间的哥哥不会听到他发出来的这些令人脸红的声音。

 

Theseus觉得很奇怪，不知道为什么，也许是从最近开始，newt不再愿意跟他有过多的肢体接触了。平时自己下班回来都会习惯性的拥抱newt，就算将他抱得离开地面，对方也只是在言语上没什么震慑力地作出反抗。可不知从什么时候开始，newt总在他下班回来例行拥抱的时候躲开他，就算newt愿意拥抱，也不过是蜻蜓点水点到为止，根本不愿意在他的怀里多作停留。每当自己想要叫住他的时候，newt总是说自己要去喂动物，忙得要命，然后飞快地溜走。

Newt肯定是觉得自己不会看出来他不对劲。Theseus想。可是这个孩子从小到大都不会瞒人，他的反应向来是很好看懂的，这与他的性格多少脱不了关系，腼腆，在感情方面极其敏感，而且不善于表达。但当然了，theseus对这些小特点照单全收，并且觉得相当可爱。他甚至希望newt永远都是这样的一个男孩，不要长大——不要脱离自己想要的轨道长大。最好永远不要离开自己的视线范围。

更糟糕的是，newt连他们养成了十多年的晚安吻习惯都取消了。每晚他们准备回房睡觉的时候，newt总是先他一步冲进卧室，“嘭”的把门关上，就算自己过去敲他的门，能得到的只是门后传来闷闷的一声“晚安”。

Theseus有想过这也许是因为他的弟弟长大了，不再需要这些属于小孩子的仪式。可是某天晚上，他赶在newt又一次躲进卧室之前将对方抓过来，拉进自己的怀抱里。他能感觉到newt在自己拥抱他的时候腰身轻微地发软，而当自己将一个吻印在他的额头上时，他可以清晰感觉到怀里这具躯体轻轻地发抖。

Theseus首先感到的不是困惑，而是隐隐约约的兴奋。他对自己这样的反应着实感到意外，他对他亲爱的弟弟newt被自己触碰时的敏感反应感到满意和兴奋，甚至不想责怪自己有这样背德的想法。

那一天晚上，theseus半夜起来上厕所的时候路过newt的房门，他听到里面有些微妙的响动，忍不住停住脚步，窃听里面的动静。他听见了里面传出若有若无的newt的喘息声，湿漉漉的，带着变调的，近乎微不可闻的呻吟，他忍不住下身一紧，想要打开房门看看里面该是怎样一副迷人的迷乱画面。可当他的手抚上门把的时候，他停住了。

他从未像这一刻一样想要彻底地拥有newt的全部，将他占有，将他嵌进自己的骨血，让他融入自己的生命。Theseus发现自己对newt抱有着像那个雅典国王一样的野心，但并不是因为对方是自己的弟弟，只因为对方是newt，他的Artemis，而他自己，是theseus。

 

 

Theseus对于newt分化成Omega这件事早有预感。他看着这个弟弟长大，成为一个出奇地拥有母性的人。他对动物们有着惊人的耐心和细致，就像是在照料自己的孩子。虽说newt是一个很固执的人，但这一切都给他带来一些不经意的柔软，这让theseus更加想要保护他，溺爱他，将他绑在自己身边。在他眼里，newt太过纯粹了，这个世界上些许妄图伤害newt的凶险，都应该得到及时的清除。

可是一想到newt很可能分化成一个Omega，theseus就忍不住感到妒火中烧。他不愿意想象怎样的人会成为newt的alpha，不愿意想象newt将身体投向另一个人的怀抱，为另一个人打开自己柔软的内里。他不允许。

 

早上的时候兄弟二人送别出远门的斯卡曼德夫妇。站在长途车站的时候theseus瞥见newt后颈的腺体微微发红，忍不住凑到对方耳边悄声问道：

“newt，你有觉得哪里不舒服吗？”

温热的气息洒在敏感的颈侧皮肤上，叫newt缩了缩脖子：“没有，我很好。”

Theseus觉得不太放心，他明明嗅到了一丝异于平常的甜味。可是newt似乎极力逃避这个问题，theseus只好作罢。

但当午夜降临的时候，theseus觉得自己实在是大意了。

Theseus是被一阵波动的信息素从睡梦里惊醒的。深夜的空气中漂浮着混合了奶香和苹果花香的甜味，在theseus的鼻尖纯情的犯着罪。直觉已经告诉了他这是属于谁的气味，毕竟以他弟弟的性格，绝不会在三更半夜带个Omega回家。

Theseus起身下床，往newt的房间走去。整个房子都弥漫着甜香味，越接近newt的房间味道就越浓烈，闻得theseus神经突突的跳。他走到newt的门前，想要把门打开，但是不出所料，门紧锁着。

“newt，你没事吧？”

门内没有人回答，只有源源不断涌出的信息素昭示着房间里还有一个发情的Omega。Theseus接连拍了好几下门，都没有人应。他开始觉得心慌，要知道他那个倔强的弟弟总能做一些意料之外情理之中的事；他通知了一声里面的弟弟：

“newt，我要进来了。”

他念了句咒语，门嘎吱一声开了条缝。他推开门走进去，突然明白为什么newt一直没有应他。Newt为了堵住难耐的呻吟，用领带绑住了自己的嘴，现在来不及咽下的唾沫已经将深蓝色的领带濡湿了一块。生理泪水浸湿了newt的眼睫毛，脸颊和眼眶红成一片，让他看起来精巧脆弱得要命。这个傻瓜，显然是想一个人熬过第一波热潮。

Newt的睡裤已经扔到了地上，身上只套着一件宽大的睡衣。他一定是抚摸过自己的身体，因为睡衣上面的两颗扣子已经解开，他苍白的肩膀和锁骨从大开的领口处露出来，乳尖在衣物的边缘若隐若现，泛着诱人的嫩红。被单在他身下乱得一团糟，上面有明显的湿痕，他挺立的阴茎可怜巴巴地吐着前液。Theseus一时间没有办法用言语去描述这个如此丰富的画面，但是他硬得发痛的阴茎已经足够说明问题。

Theseus压抑着小腹处不断上涌的邪火，走到newt身边。在Omega的诱导下，theseus开始散发出信息素，嗅到了杜松子的木质气息的newt伸出手揪住theseus的袖子，仿佛抓住了救命稻草一般，拼命的呼吸着alpha的信息素，试图缓解身体里的燥热，这期间他白皙修长的双腿还在相互摩擦扭动，但显然，这么做除了能够让theseus的理智逐渐崩盘之外，没有什么别的作用。

Theseus伸手解开newt口中的领带，凌乱的喘息马上从对方的口中溢出。Theseus刚想大喊一句“抑制剂飞来”，才突然想起，家里哪会有抑制剂这种东西，父母亲用不上，自己更用不上。意识到这个问题的theseus心里情不自禁的咯噔一下，但依旧维持着自己贴心哥哥的形象，伸出手抚上newt发烫的脸颊：

“newt，看着我，”他专心致志地望着newt，对方却极力回避他的视线，“告诉我，我可以做些什么让你好受些吗？”

Newt觉得此时此刻theseus的眼神有些让他难以承受，对方越看着他，越让他压抑不住亲吻的欲望；这双眼睛太过炽热了，而他现在的狼狈模样比赤身裸体更加难堪。

“theseus……theseus，brother，”最后这个称呼让theseus心头一动，可下一秒newt的话却将他打了个措手不及：

“你最好…赶紧离开，不然发….生了….什么事…就对不起……你交往的那位….女士了。”

勉强说完这句话的newt把头埋得更低了，随着身边alpha待得越久，对方的信息素侵略性便越强，自己体内的热潮也越演越烈，现在newt除了把自己蹭到theseus身上之外已经没有什么别的想法了。他在床单上摩擦自己光裸的下身，但带来的些许快感根本没办法把燥热压下去一星半点。

听完了这句话的theseus呆住了，“女士？交往？”

Newt强打着精神回答：“就是…金发的…非常好看的那位….魔法部的人是这么说的。”

Theseus愣了三秒之后，忍不住轻笑出声：“你这个傻瓜，这就是为什么你最近都不愿意理我吗？”他伸手揉了揉newt略微汗湿的头发，“我没有在跟任何人交往。确实是有位漂亮的金发女士向我表露了心声，但是我并没有与她交往。”

得到了这样一个答复的newt莫名其妙地感到快乐，但被看穿想法的羞耻感还是让他继续低着头。他的身后正一阵一阵地涌出湿热的液体，让他忍不住夹了夹自己的臀部，想也压抑住外泄的滑液。Newt知道Omega发情的时候身体会分泌润滑用的体液，但他从没想到会是这么，汹涌。

他这个下意识的动作让theseus喉头一紧。Theseus捧起他的脸，将自己的脸凑近，强迫newt直视自己。意识到弟弟在吃自己的醋让他的语调带上了些许轻快：“那么你现在满意了吗，亲爱的弟弟？”

Newt被他炙热的呼吸撩拨得心醉神迷，甚至没有意识到自己点了点头。得到想要的答复之后，theseus几乎是贴着对方的嘴唇说道：

“那么我们现在该怎么办呢，Artemis？”

以这种方式听到这个称呼，让newt忍不住轻轻呻吟出声。他回看着theseus的眼睛，眼神里带着初生之犊对待情欲的直白。Theseus望着newt微张的粉色双唇，忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴唇。然后他感觉到newt原本拉着他袖子的那只手转移到了他的手掌，newt的指尖像羽毛一样从他的手背划到指尖。Newt沙哑着声音说道：

“别离开我，theseus。”

Theseus的眼神暗了暗：“那么你想要我吗，Artemis？”

Newt像是不清楚theseus有多压制自己一般，直白地回答道：“我想要的….只有你。”

然后他像是表明决心一般将唇瓣轻轻地贴上对方的嘴唇，再软绵绵地含住theseus的下唇，像小动物一样啃咬。Newt等待这一刻等了一整晚，他微闭的眼睛让他看起来像是醉酒般意乱情迷。

向来以冷静沉着著称的Theseus理智彻底决堤。他扶着newt的后脑勺，回咬住对方的柔软唇瓣，它们现在尝起来就像牛奶糖一样香甜美味。他都没有意识到自己什么时候变得粗暴起来，他的吻贪得无厌的掠夺着newt的呼吸，舌头在对方的口腔里攻城略地，当他的舌尖扫过newt的上颚时，newt的身体不自觉地微微颤抖起来；而他可怜的小月神，甚至连换气都不会，来不及吞咽的唾液沿着他的嘴角划过一道水痕。当theseus终于大发慈悲地放过他时，newt整个人看起来都是可怜兮兮的，大口大口地喘着气，既纯情又色情。

这样的newt更加激起theseus狠狠欺负他的欲望。他将newt摁倒在床上，舔咬着对方形状姣好的下巴。他用尖牙轻轻啮咬，然后沿着修长的颈线一路往下舔吻。Newt的颈部皮肤格外敏感，身上人的呼吸与吻给他带来了双倍的刺激。他随着theseus的这一系列动作无意识的呜咽起来，想要躲开，又不自觉地迎上去讨要更多。他感觉到自己的身后湿得更厉害了，而得寸进尺的theseus将脸埋到了他的颈窝处，重重地咬了一口。Newt“啊”的一声轻喘出来，theseus反复吮吸着那一小片皮肤，直到上面泛起一片深红。Newt使劲咬着牙关，免得那些满足的喟叹从口中泄出。

Theseus腾出一只手将newt身上那件折腾得皱巴巴的睡衣撕开，露出了少年人修长的肌理。由于常年不见阳光，Newt的皮肤苍白光洁得犹如月光一般。Newt瞪着那件被theseus毁了的衣服，再看看一脸理所当然的theseus，表情带上了几丝委屈。这样的表情对于现时的theseus来说无异于找死，他再一次欺身进犯，从线条分明的锁骨开始吻到胸膛。Theseus身上的衣服布料摩擦着newt挺立的乳尖，引发了一阵酥麻的快感。Newt忍不住挺起胸在theseus的身上摩擦，咬着嘴唇轻哼出声。

Theseus注意到了newt这个小动作，他心领神会的吻上对方的左边乳头。粗糙的舌苔接触到了细嫩的乳尖，过电一样的快感让newt呻吟出声，他张开双臂环住theseus的头部，更加殷勤的献上自己的胸脯。Theseus的舌尖绕着那newt的乳尖打转，然后轻轻啜了一口，仿佛能吸出什么甜味来，激得newt蹬了一下床板。theseus当然不会冷落另一边，他轻轻啃咬上newt的右边乳头，酥麻并上些许刺痛，使得newt惊喘着，一下子就射了出来。

感受到newt的动静，theseus撑起身子，端详着newt射精后眼神失焦的模样，心里庆幸自己才是能够欣赏到这一副美景的人。他俯身凑到newt的耳边说：

“这么容易就射出来，Artemis，后面该怎么办呢？”

Newt懊恼地将脸埋进枕头里，拒绝回答这样的问题。Theseus觉得没关系，他待会就会通过自己的行动来获取newt的答案。

Theseus非常明白，他的弟弟拥有一副异常完美的躯体，这就意味着，玩弄这样的身体，使这具躯体获得快感这件事，是永远都不会叫他厌倦的。newt的腹部平坦紧致，有若隐若现的腹肌线条，theseus忍不住想，如果这个美妙的腹部能够用来孕育着属于自己的小生命，那该多么美好。现在这上面就沾着newt的精液，theseus玩心大起。

感受到小腹处痒酥酥的感觉，newt一个激灵，祈祷事情不是自己猜想的那样。他把脸从枕头里抬起来，看见theseus正在舔舐他射在腹部上的精液。他的体温才刚下去一点，现在整个人又开始火烧火燎起来：

“theseus…不要舔了好不好。”实在是太羞耻了。

Newt语气和神情里的示弱成分让theseus觉得自己能忍到现在实在是相当不简单。他凑过去吻住newt的嘴唇，让对方尝尝自己在他口中的味道。按照newt的性格，他应该绝对会拒绝的，但处于情欲之中的他实在是很好摆布。

甚至相对主动，theseus心想。Newt现在正在伸手解开他的睡衣扣子。他配合地将上衣脱下，然后将它甩到地上。他看见newt呆愣地看着他的上身，白皙的手掌贪婪地抚摸着他轮廓分明的腹肌。Newt没想到自己那些疯狂而淫靡的幻想能够成真，直到这一刻他才意识到，他要和自己的哥哥上床了——他的亲哥哥，同样是他最爱的人。这是背德的，有违伦常的，但是这反而更让他感到兴奋。他别过脸去，缓缓分开双腿，环住了theseus精壮的腰。

这仿佛是一个许可。Theseus扶住他的大腿往两边打开，细细欣赏着私密的一切。Newt形状漂亮的阴茎，洁白滑嫩的大腿根部都泛着情欲的粉红，像是牛奶里加入了草莓果汁。他低下头去将一个又一个吻细密的印在这些敏感的地带。Newt细碎地呼吸着，大腿根打颤。他圆润的后脚跟蹭着theseus的后背，像是拒绝，又像是邀约。

Theseus的吻很快就来到了后穴附近。嫩红的、未经人事的小穴一张一翕，泛着诱人的水光，让他非常想品尝一下。但考虑到这是newt的第一次，他不想给他留下些什么不好的印象，所以他仅仅是用嘴唇触碰了一下。但这足以让newt感到紧张了，他呜咽着蹬了蹬腿，连呼吸都在颤抖。只是这一些动作，就已经让他射过一次的阴茎重新硬起来。

Theseus安抚性地拍了拍newt的臀部，示意他放松，然后用手指在后穴附近打转。他不知道该不该将newt形容成天赋异禀，但对方真的，相当湿润。Theseus的指尖在那圈滑腻的软肉处按摩了一下后，没入了第一根手指。Newt的身体紧绷起来，尤其是当theseus的手指开始有所动作的时候，那种被他人触碰的陌生快感让他小小地呻吟出声，这种呻吟声与他之前发出的不太一样，让他感觉自己像是求偶的动物一样卖弄，他连忙咬住自己的手，阻止自己继续发出这种声音。但theseus将他的手从他的嘴边移开，对他说：  
“叫给我听好吗？”

Newt没什么杀伤力地瞪了他一眼。见newt没有太过不适的反应，theseus慢慢加入了第二根手指。尽管Omega的内里极度紧致火热，但并没有像theseus起先估计的那样难以进入，不难想象，在自己到来之前，newt已经尝试过用手指满足自己空虚的身体了。一想到这，他的脑海里就浮现起newt撅着挺翘的屁股，手指在身后不得要领地进进出出却无补于事的样子。

Theseus两指张合着扩张newt 湿热的甬道。显然这快要了newt的命——他已经开始小声啜泣了。Theseus的手指在他的体内摸索着，终于摸到了一个小小的突起。这一下触碰使newt发出了一声高亢的叫声，他连忙捂住自己的嘴。捕捉到这个反应的theseus坏心眼的用带着薄茧的指腹轻轻摩擦这一点，挑起了一阵擦边球一样的快感，但这显然不够。newt受够了他哥哥过分小心的前戏，他觉得自己没有那么脆弱，更觉得哥哥一个劲在他身上使坏让他觉得委屈。于是他勾了勾环在对方腰上的腿：

“theseus，你进来吧。”

听到newt这么说，theseus干脆也不再压抑自己。他一把扯下自己的裤子，粗大的、散发着浓烈alpha信息素的阴茎弹了出来。Newt愣住了，他没有想过勃起的theseus能有这么大。他看看这根肉刃，再看看欲火中烧的theseus，一时间没法用言语表达自己的心情，但从他的表情不难看出，他怀疑自己能不能吃下这一根巨大。

Theseus看着惨兮兮的弟弟瞪着水汪汪的眼睛，心下一软。他始终不想伤害newt，于是吻了吻对方的额头，说道：“你要是害怕我们就不做了好不好？我们可以再想想别的办法。”

可newt倔强地摇了摇头，“我可以。”

他的声音非常小，但足够坚定。Theseus叹了口气，扶着newt的腰，将阴茎的头部对准穴口，缓缓地推进去。

他俩都屏住了呼吸。紧致的肉壁严丝密缝地包裹着theseus的阴茎，给他带来了近乎灭顶的快感。可他还是太大了，才进去了一半，就已经没有办法再深入了。Newt被这种充分扩展的酸麻感弄出了生理泪水。

“brother。”他冲身上的兄长张开双臂。Theseus马上紧紧地将他搂入怀抱，问他：“是不是很难受？”

他摇摇头，“一会就没事了。”可他抱着theseus的力度就像是在抱着救生浮板，theseus心像是撞到了圆木桌角一样一阵钝痛，他只能回抱着newt，舍不得撒手。

他们静静地抱了一会儿，直到newt在他耳边说道：“可以了。”

Theseus吻了吻newt汗湿的额头，慢慢地将剩下的部分推了进去。Newt在他的动作下微微弓起身子，直到theseus的阴茎完全没入他的身体，他才再一次将背贴回床上。听着他从鼻腔里发出湿漉漉的哼声，theseus怕他觉得疼，在完全进去之后停止了动作，让newt适应自己的全部。他不断地将细碎的亲吻印在newt的额角和雀斑上，直到他听到身下的newt带着哭腔地说：“你…动一下…好不好？”

空气中的Omega信息素又一次浓烈起来，theseus什么也顾不上了，他吻了吻newt的脸颊，开始律动起腰身。他将阴茎退出来一半，再用力地撞进去。他克制了太久，而对方的身体着实过于火热甜美，他渐渐控制不住自己的力度。Newt的吟叫声逐渐变得甜腻，肉刃摩擦内壁带来一波一波腥甜的快感从身后一路奔向头顶。蜜液源源不断地从身体深处泄出，让newt产生了失禁的错觉。

Theseus的操干使newt变得松软起来，更加方便他加快速度。他调整了一下进出的角度，使自己每一下撞击都能直接刺激到newt体内敏感的一点。Newt不知道该让theseus快一些还是慢一些，反正他也只能顺着对方的动作不断付出表意不明的叫声。Theseus的动作来得太过猛烈，newt只能扶着他撑在自己两侧的手臂来稳住自己，两腿几乎无法挂在theseus的腰上。

Newt觉得自己太贪心了，Omega的本能使他追逐更多快感，他难耐地扭了扭腰，却迎上了theseus的撞击。Theseus的阴茎头部顶到了微微张开的生殖腔口，更加强烈的快感使newt犹如触电一般颤抖起来。湿滑紧致的腔口贪得无厌地吮吸着theseus的阴茎，纵是自制力再强的他也压抑不住低吼了出来。他狠狠地顶弄，仿佛要将newt的身体撞碎。Newt下意识紧紧地搂着theseus，像是怕被无穷无尽的情朝将他卷走。

Theseus听到身下传来一阵抽泣声。他连忙低下头去，却只看见newt发红的鼻尖。Theseus伸手捧起newt的脸，他望着那双平日里流光溢彩的眼睛里落下走珠似的泪水，连脸上小小的雀斑都沾染了晚霞般的绯红。这副模样的newt让theseus的心揉作一团，他连忙吻去那newt脸上的泪水：“怎么了，我弄疼你了吗？”

Newt摇了摇头，一时说不出话来。他环住theseus的脖子将他往自己身上摁，用近乎听不到的音量在对方耳边说到：

“别…别离开我。”

Theseus没想到newt要说的竟是这句话；短短几个词却像是一阵倏忽而至的狂风一样将他的心头吹得兵荒马乱。他感到快乐，却又感到心碎，他吻了吻对方被泪水浸湿的睫毛，轻声道：

“我保证，Artemis，我不会离开你。”

Theseus又开始缓缓律动起来，他的速度慢了下来，但每一下都碾过newt的敏感点，顶弄到早已为他打开的生殖腔。Theseus的眼睛一刻也没从newt身上离开过，他的眼神温柔又贪婪，像是一片汹涌的海，试图将newt溺死其中。Newt从来没见过theseus这幅模样，在快感里他跟自己一样迷失放纵；newt也不再克制住自己的叫声，他将每一声或轻或重的呻吟悉数送进兄长的耳朵，犹如在诉说自己的欢愉。

本已到达高潮边缘的newt抵受不住这样持续的刺激，快感在尾椎骨处成倍的叠加，他将脸埋在theseus的肩窝处，没过多久他便绞紧后穴，又一次攀上高潮。滚烫的，散发着他的甜香味的精液喷洒在他的腹部上，还有一些沾上了theseus的腹肌。Theseus被他突如其来的一夹，深埋在newt体内的阴茎涨大了一圈。Newt刚刚高潮的身体非常敏感，他感受到theseus的变化，便挺起身子，把后颈处的腺体暴露在对方的嘴边。

Omega的腺体散发着诱人的香气，theseus用力嗅了嗅，鼻尖蹭了蹭newt的颈侧，悄声问道：“我可以吗？”

Newt用力点点头。得到许可的theseus咬破了newt的皮肤，他舔舐着铁锈味的血液，将自己杜松子酒味的信息素注入对方体内。Newt满足地喟叹，theseus在他体内做最后的冲刺。Theseus的阴茎在newt的生殖腔处涨大成结，将一股一股灼热的精液送进了Omega的身体。

如果此刻他们都用魔法去窥探对方的内心，他们都会发现，原来他们都抱有同一种想法：

他们终于真正属于彼此了。


End file.
